


Forever And A Day

by yeska_noka



Series: Roller Derby Verse [11]
Category: A.B.C.-Z, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: Surprise?





	Forever And A Day

It’s expected, and entirely unexpected all at the same time.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” the announcer calls out as they break for half time. “We have a special surprise for you today.”

Kitayama looks up, water bottle forgotten, and glances around. Her teammates don’t seem to know what the man is talking about, and judging from a quick glance at their confused-looking opponents, neither do they. He can’t be talking about them, then, and they certainly don’t have anything out of the ordinary planned for showtime later, either.

“You should all have found a piece of paper on your seats when you came in today,” the announcer continues. “If you would be so kind, please make sure you have that now.” He waits for a minute or two as the crowd shuffles around in the stands, and the players all watch, wondering what he means. Paper?

“Is everyone ready? Yes?”

There are a few calls from the audience and he gives them another moment to search around.

“Okay,” he calls out. “Please direct your attention over here.” He waves his arms so that everyone knows where to look, then raises the mic to his mouth again as he picks up a piece of paper. It looks to be blank. “I’m going to need you all to hold them up like this,” he says, demonstrating. “Not yet!”

The few scattered pages that were held up are lowered.

“All right now, on the count of three. One!”

“Two!”

“Three!”

A loud rustling fills the air as papers are lifted high, black or white pages that are slowly settling to spell out some sort of...

Kitayama stands and stares, and then slowly, slowly rotates to read the words wrapping around the audience seating. And then stares some more.

♥ HIROMI, WILL YOU MARRY ME? ♥

There’s a growing roar from both the audience and the teams as they realize what’s been spelled, but Kitayama barely notices. She lifts a shaking hand to her mouth, whispering in disbelief. “ _Oh my god_...

She turns again, reading the words one more time to make sure they really say what she thinks they say, and finds Totsuka suddenly in front of her, a sparkling diamond ring in his outstretched hand.

“So?” he asks, and she can see how nervous he is behind his smile. “How about it?”

“Oh my god,” Kitayama repeats, and then starts to laugh, happy and entirely shocked. “ _Oh my god_.”

“Not god,” Totsuka quips, “but you’re kind of like a goddess?”

It’s so Totsuka, and Kitayama shakes her head and throws herself at him, still laughing he hugs her tight. “Oh my god,” she says again. “Yes. _Yes_.”

They’re surrounded suddenly by her entire team, and Kitayama thinks she even sees Goseki and maybe Tsukada in among the flashes of color, but she can’t bring herself to focus on the faces around her, just Totsuka’s, grinning like mad in front of her. She kisses him then, too much teeth from smiling, and doesn’t care at all about the catcalls that rise from their friends.

“ _Shota_...”

 _I love you_ , he mouths, and she hugs him tight again. He reaches up to pull one of her hands down and she can feel the press of the ring against her palm.

“Let me put it on you?” he asks, and she can barely hear him over all the noise.

“Hold on to it for me until after the game,” she says, leaning in to speak in his ear. “I definitely don’t want that getting lost in the jam.”

“‘kay,” Totsuka says. “Then hurry up and go kick some Aomori ass so I can take my fiance out to dinner.”

Kitayama nods, ecstatic. “Yes, will do. _Oh my god_.” She can’t help it.

It takes a little while for everyone to return to their places, Kitayama’s team swirling around her like a rainbow of excitement. “Hey guys, guess what?” she says, and they all turn to face her, smiling.

“I’m getting married!”


End file.
